


Don't

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied Public Sex, Implied Smut, Not Innocent at all Steve Rogers, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve fingers you in the middle of a club.





	Don't

“Don’t.” Steve whispered.

You swallowed down a moan, watching as his hand moved slowly under your skirt and looked around the club. Tony had dragged the whole team there with him, and your boyfriend was making a good use of the situation.

With two of his thick fingers buried inside you, the heel of his hand rubbing against your clit and his hard cock pressed against your back, you didn’t know how long you could last.

“You gonna cum?” You boyfriend whispered on your ear. “Fuck, I can feel your cunt squeezing my fingers.”

“Steve.” You gasped.

“Shh.” He pressed your clit harder, making circles with his hands. “You’re going to cum **silently**. Do you think you can be a good little slut and do that for me?”

You nodded quickly, biting you lip and his sinful lips touched your ear.

“So cum for me.”

You reached your orgasm with a soft whimper, and Steve stimulated you the whole time. When you finally came down, he pulled his fingers from you and stopped by your side – making sure you would see him licking his lips clean

You breathed deep and he looked around for a moment before touching your ear with his lips again.

“Go to the men’s restroom.” He whispered, his voice thick and pouring arousal. “I need to fuck you.”

Fuck.


End file.
